First Night20
by fairyrose
Summary: Holmes and Russell's wedding night. Graphic. Hetro.


FIRST NIGHT

_Another wedding night story. My first attempt at Holmes/Russell fan fiction. Many thanks to Alice for her help, without her this story would only be half as good._

The bellman had deposited our bags and been dismissed. Holmes was prowling the fringes of our suite. I stood contemplating my new husband , trying to surmise his thoughts.

How would this night change things between us? Would things change? While I was eager for the experience- truly I had thought of little else since his proposal on the dock- I was concerned about how the new physicality of our relationship would change his image of me.

Generally the fact of my gender was ignored. Tonight that would change. Holmes was, after all, a child of the Victorian age. Women of that time, married women especially, did not generally participate in the type of adventures that made up our lives.

"Something troubling you, Russell?"

"Not troubled, just pensive."

"Do you care to share?

"You can't my thoughts?" I asked in affected shock.

"Your thoughts are quite clear. I simply felt it advisable to give you the option of willingly sharing them before I responded."

I smiled letting out a sigh. " I was contemplating whether or not tonight will change our partnership." I replied, him unable to meet his eyes.

He came to me then, his fingers lifting my chin forcing me to meet his gaze. His grey eyes boring into mine.

"Of course this night will change things. Physical intimacy always does."

"I've become accustomed to full partnership. I just don't want your Victorian upbringing to suddenly make itself known and have you decide to treat me like some…."

He interrupted this drivel. "Russell, Russell. Surely you realise that this partnership is just as precious to me as it is to you." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Please don't fear what tonight will bring."

I smiled at that. "It is not the activities that I fear, Holmes, but the aftermath."

"Russell, please understand, while I may not say it often I do love you and nothing will ever change my regard for you or my admiration of your skills."

I wrapped my arms around and held him tight. He returned my embrace and we stayed wrapped in one another's warm embrace, for a time, then I removed myself from his arms.

"I have something to show you. A gift from Veronica, I'll be back presently."

I picked up my small valise and took it with me into the bathroom. Once inside, I removed my wedding attire and took up the lovely creation of silk and lace Veronica had given me.

Lavender in colour it fell just below my knees. It had wide shoulder straps and a high neckline with a wide band of lace around the bust. A bow rested just below my breasts.

I washed my face and removed the pins from my hair and watching it cascade around my shoulders. Picking up my hairbrush and running it quickly through my hair I surveyed my reflection and found it almost acceptable. If it weren't for the damned scars.

Deciding I was as prepared as I was going to be, I took a deep breath and opened the door to step into the room.

Holmes' back was to me as I entered. He had changed as well. I could see his bare legs beneath his dressing gown as he bent to stoke the fire. He straightened and gazed into the flames.

I watched him for a moment before clearing my throat to get his attention. He turned to me and I was very nearly struck breathless at the look of wonder on his face.

"Is something wrong Holmes? Do I not please you?"

He came to me and cupped my cheek, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. "Oh, Russ, you please me greatly. That is a lovely garment."

"Thank you," I said, closing my eyes and leaned into his caress. After a few moments I took his hand away from my cheek and looked into his eyes. "Holmes I have little experience in this area. I fear you will be sorely disappointed with my performance. Yet one more thing you will need to teach me."

"Lessons I shall be most pleased to conduct." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Lesson one. The rules: Here, as in every other aspect of our lives, we are partners, equal partners. If you want to touch me somewhere, feel free to do so. If you want me to touch you somewhere, ask. If I do something you find unpleasant tell me, and I will stop. If I do not like what you are doing I shall tell you. In this place we hold nothing back, follow your instincts, allow yourself the pleasure. Understood?"

"Understood. And Lesson two?

He smirked in response. " Ah, well, lesson two is a practical lesson, Hands on, if you will."

I smiled widely at him. "Then let the lessons begin."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

His kiss was gentle. Far gentler than the kiss we shared on the dock. Feather light barely there pressure that ghosted across my lips, that was strangely more arousing than our first kiss. This one aroused in me the desire for more. While it was true that that I was a virgin I was not unaware of the pleasures the body could provide.

His fingers were mimicking his lips, ghosting across the skin of my neck and shoulders. The silk straps of my new night dress sliding off my shoulders.

Holmes slid his hands down my arms, his mouth had moved to the corner of my jaw and was gradually making its way down my neck. I tensed slightly when he approached my collarbone. Holmes had seen my scars, modern bathing costumes left very little to the imagination. While he had seen them he had never touched them before.

He sensed my tension and his mouth lingered in the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder. His fingers stroked the damaged skin. That light caress was by far the most arousing thing that Holmes had done tonight. That gentle caress, his hands loving the part of me that I liked the least soothed and reassured me. His mouth continued it path down my shoulder and arm, peppering my scarred skin with open-mouthed kisses. His tongue traced the raised lines of the spider web tissue. He ended his journey by placing a kiss to the back of my hand. Straightening, looked me in the eye.

"Never be ashamed of your scars, Russell. I treasure them. They are physical reminders of the events that brought you to me. Events that ultimately led to this moment with you here in my arms."

I blinked hard to clear my eyes of the tears his words had generated. I brought my hands up to either side of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Our lips fused together as our bodies followed suit. Holmes wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me flush against his chest. His tongue tapped my lips, asking for entrance.

This I knew. I had don this before, and enjoyed it. I allowed his tongue entrance, allowing it to duel with my own, both battling for dominance. A battle each of us knew he would win. His mouth left mine to continue the journey it had begun earlier. He gently lowered me to the bed behind us, never breaking contact with my skin. I threaded my fingers through his hair. His downward journey was impeded by my nightdress. As he nibbled at the skin above my neckline his hands skimmed up my sides coming to rest cupping my breasts. He began to massage them, kneading the flesh through the fabric. He ran the pad of his thumbs across my sensitised nipples sending sparks of pleasure up and down my spine. I bit off the moan that threatened to spill from my lips. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Don't fight it, Russell. It is not shameful to verbalise your pleasure. Besides, it's encouraging, knowing that I am causing you to react so."

"This feels so wonderful Holmes. I just…."

"Just what, Russell."

"I need… I want…"

"Yes?"

"I want to feel your hands on my bare skin."

"Easily accomplished, Russ. Sit up a bit."

I raised myself off the bed slightly, before I knew what was happening Holmes had pulled my nightdress over my head and tossed it away. Then his hands were on me again. The heat of his palms burning my flesh in the most pleasurable way. His fingers tweaked my nipples.

"Oh, yes, that's good." I breathed as I fell back against the bed.

Without warning his mouth was on my breast. Nipping and sucking on the flesh while his free hand massaged my other breast. My hands found their way into the neckline of his dressing gown, kneading the muscles of his back and shoulders. I pulled him up for another kiss.

Running my hands down his chest, I slipped my fingers under the loose knot that held his dressing gown closed. His hands left my flesh only long enough to assist me in removing the garment. After it was gone Holmes wrapped me in his arms bringing our bare flesh firmly against one another. The coarse hairs on his chest tickled my breasts. The evidence of his arousal was obvious against my hip.

His mouth returned to my breast suckling the flesh into almost painful arousal. He again began his descent. Lavishing my skin with kisses. While hands stroked my flesh into fiery awareness. When his journey brought him to the apex of my thighs his lips left my skin and reapplied themselves to the inside of my ankle. He slowly made his way up one leg than the other.

I jumped with surprised pleasure when he dropped a kiss atop the bundle of nerves I had found during my own adolescent explorations. I felt as much as heard Holmes' chuckle at my reaction.

"Relax Russell. I'll not hurt you."

"I'm not afraid. I wasn't aware that men even knew about that spot. That truly is an amazing sensation."

"Men who care about their partner's pleasure are well aware of that spot." Now he began to rub against it with his thumb. Slow circles that had me grasping at the linens beneath me.

I soon felt his finger stroking the damp folds of my womanhood. My inner muscles clenched around his invading finger. Massaging the inner walls, he added a second digit while continuing to rub my little bundle of nerves. My hips began to rock of their own accord matching the rhythm of his fingers.

"OH God, Holmes. Don't stop. That feels so good."

He moved back up my body leaving his hand to continue its exquisite torture. "Don't fight it, Russ. Let the pleasure take you, you deserve it."

The pressure was building, every ounce of sensation in my body rushing to that one spot where his fingers were working within me. His lips found my breast again. Suddenly the world exploded. My back arched off the bed and I cried out his name as my inner walls clamped around his fingers.

Moments later my spine relaxed back down to the bed, my galloping heart beginning to return to its normal rate. "Oh, my god," I said when I had found my breath again. I looked over at Holmes, to find him gazing hungrily at me. "I've never felt anything so…" I couldn't even think of a word suitable to describe the moment.

"I am quite happy to oblige. My Lord, that was a beautiful sight. You are radiant in the throes of passion, however, that is hardly surprising as you are always beautiful."

I blushed crimson to my toes. "Thank you, Holmes."

"Most welcome, Russell."

We lay together quietly, me stroking Holmes' torso, my hand reaching lower with each pass. I smiled at his sharp intake of breath as I wrapped my hand around his manhood.

"Have I done something wrong Holmes."

"Not at all, Russ. Your hands are quite welcome upon my person."

I began to stroke the flesh in my hand, fascinated by the feel, soft and hard at the same time. Holmes let out a soft moan as I ran my thumb across the weeping head. His breath became laboured as I continued. Abruptly his fingers were around my wrist.

"Alas, Russ, as pleasurable as that is, you must desist. Otherwise, we shall have to forgo the rest of the festivities."

He threaded his fingers through mine and brought my hand up to his lips. Abruptly he was over me, his manhood rubbing at my entrance.

"I'm afraid this part will be singularly unpleasant. However, I promise to make up for any pain I will inflict. 'Tis best to do these things quickly. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath and held it as Holmes reached between us and guided himself to my entrance. He pressed forward until he encountered my barrier. I released a cry of pain, tears welling in my eyes as he pushed through.

Stroking my hair he murmured in my ear. "Shh, Russ, I'm so sorry, it will be better soon."

With acalrity he was completely sheathed within me. He held himself perfectly still, his warm breath on my neck, allowing me to adjust to his presence. The pain receded quickly. Holmes shuddered violently when I experimentally flexed my inner muscles and a frission of pleasure ran up my spine.

"Good lord, woman. Warn a fellow before you do something like that, please, Russ."

I smiled into his shoulder. "Sorry Holmes. It's all right, you can move now."

He laid a warm kiss in the crook of my neck and began to move his hips, withdrawing slightly and pushing back in. Then, with care, lengthening his strokes, pulling almost completely out then pushing back in. Each inward stroke more powerful than the last.

The exquisite pressure was building up again, higher and higher as each thrust brought his pelvic bone into contact with that bundle of nerves.

" Oh, god, Russ. You feel marvellous."

" You too, Holmes. Don't stop."

He pulled my right leg up and around his waist. He slid in even deeper and I cried out. His breath in my ear was just as ragged as my own. My hips were matching his stroke for stroke.

" Holmes, I'm, I'm…?

" Me too, Russ. Just let go."

I cried out my release as stars exploded behind my eyes. Holmes followed me over with a shudder and a strangled moan, his warm seed coating my inner walls.

As my breathing returned to normal he rolled off of me with a contented sigh. He pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder.

" What are you thinking about right now, Holmes?"

" Quite honestly, Russell, I haven't been thinking about much of anything for quite some time."

" I believe I shall take that as a complement." I said, as I smiled into his chest."

I felt him chuckle. " You really should."

I yawned mightily. " I feel like I could sleep for a week."

He smiled into my hair and kissed the top of my head. " A capital idea, Russell."

" Holmes?"

" Hmmm?"

" Do you think we might have another lesson?"

His chest rumbled with laughter. " Whenever you wish, my dear Russell. However, I will need some time to recover. After all, I'm not as young as I used to be."

With a kiss to his chest I closed my eyes and fell into a contented sleep.

THE END


End file.
